


Home

by Kirby_Stilinski



Series: Septiplier Recycling Bin ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sad.., Sorry Not Sorry, and fluffy..., eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door opened.</p>
<p>Mark froze.</p>
<p>Footsteps sounded.</p>
<p>Mark stood up.</p>
<p>A voice called out.</p>
<p>Mark fell to the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I TYPED THIS IN FIRST PERIOD BC REASONS.

Mark had the gun in hand. He wasn't afraid. Not anymore.

 

* * *

 

He was so excited, he took off his uniform cap and walked up the small steps.

 

* * *

 

Mark knew he was never coming back. He figured he'll meet him in the afterlife too.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

He opened the door and took in the smell of home. The smell of.. Alcohol?

 

* * *

 

Mark saw the door opened

He froze

Footsteps sounded.

Mark stood up.

A voice called out.

He fell to the floor.

 

* * *

 

-"Mark? Mate?" He called out. He entered the bedroom and saw Mark staring at the ground, a gun a few feet away from him. 3 empty bottles of liquor on the floor surrounding him and their bed. 

-"Jack?" He asked. He fell to the floor and hugged him tightly.

-"I'm here. I'm here" Jack whispered over Mark's whispering of "I thought you died...I thought you died." 

The two men held each other as they cried before the veteran picked him up and cleaned the broken man. A shower later, Mark felt better. So much better. Jack made him food and kissed him. They ate and they lost themselves in their own forgotten and missed lust. Jack layed on Mark's chest before he kissed him again.

-"I'm home.." Jack said.

-"never leave me again, Sean" he whispered. Jack nodded his head.

-"I love you." They whispered in unison.

-"welcome home, babe.." Mark murmured before falling asleep.

-"I'm home.." the irishman repeated.

They slept.

And they went back to near normal.

~ ** _End_** ~


End file.
